Inside Out
by ChubbyBunnE
Summary: Sakura Uchiha Ignored everything her husband did. Every mistake he made. Until she couldn't do it any longer. The road to recovery from a marriage that took away everything, she would live her life for herself from that day on. NON-Massacre Story. Multi-chapter story. Not Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Uchiha was her name. At the age of 20 she had married her lifelong love Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura was the happiest girl alive at the time, it was her dream come true. It was everything she ever wanted, right? That's what she thought at least. She thought that maybe if she stuck around long enough and helped Sasuke cope with his demons he would open up to her, but she was wrong. Because no one could help Sasuke; not even Sasuke could help Sasuke.

Sakura's wedding was beautiful in her opinion, it really was. Everyone in the Uchiha family was there, all of her friends. Everyone that mattered, but she will never forget the moment right before she walked down the aisle and her only father figure in her life; Kakashi looked at her and asked "Are you sure about this "With a wrinkled forehead and down casted eyes. And she replied to him with a big smile and reassured him that this was the only thing in her life that she was 100 percent sure of.

But she was wrong, she ignored his mistakes his faults and blamed it all on his closed off personality. She knew who he really was and chose to ignore all of that for love. That was of course until she couldn't take it anymore.

On that particular day Sakura woke with a sigh and looked to her right and found the other half of her bed empty. As always. She didn't expect much but she looked every morning out of habit. She dragged her feet over to the body length mirror and looked at herself over once. She was dead on the inside, Completely and utterly dead. Her long pink hair reached her waist with split ends tangled beyond belief. Her waist itself was so thin it was scary to look at. Her face was pale as the color of her white walls. And her eyes, once a vibrant shade of emerald green filled with happiness, was now a dark shade of green with nothing but a blank stare. She was dead on the inside and out, and she couldn't bring herself to care. She once cared a lot about how she looked, she once was so concerned with the way people viewed her. But not after he had broken her, not after he had taken away everything that made her happy. Because Sakura was dead from the inside out.

That morning, Sakura dressed in her Anbu uniform. Long stretchy black pants with a thick strapped tank top that came down to mid stomach and a Medic band wrapped around her upper right arm and a thigh strap around her thigh with her weapons and other necessary ninja gear. She gave herself a once over in the mirror again and lazily put her messy pink locks in a ponytail. She walked out of her 'home' and made her way to the gates of the Uchiha compound waving at everyone as she passed them. Stopping to make small talk with a plastic smile on her face. As Sakura made her way to the Anbu headquarters she passed a lot of her colleagues who greeted her with respect. As she greeted everyone who greeted her back she made her way to her office. She sat in her large office chair with a sigh. She hated this, she didn't know how much more she could take of this life.

As the day went on, Sakura's job consisted of her asses the injuries of the anbu that came in and out from missions. It was the job Sasuke suggested to her because he didn't want his wife on the battlefield. Her being as obedient as ever listened because she mistook his dominant personality for love and care. But she knew better now, she knew Sasuke didn't actually care for anybody but himself and the greater good for his all so prideful clan. But she didn't care enough to fight back his 'request' because she loved him. Right?

As Sakura was deep in thought she was suddenly interrupted by Ino her head nurse who rushed in saying a member of Anbu Team one needed emergency medical assistance. As Sakura quickly grabbed her doctors coat and rushed out of her office to where a member of Anbu team one was being prepped for surgery. She made eye contact with the other three members of team one and quickly went over to the scrubbing station to prepare for surgery. As Sakura was washing her hands violently. She looked over at Ino and watched as her friend with long blonder hair was speaking to the captain of Team One trying to figure out what happened.

Sakura ignoring the words being exchanged between Ino and team one began to think. Team one is made up of 4 of the strongest shinobi in all of Konoha. Shikamaru Nara was seated with his head in his hands probably asleep from the stress, she quickly assessed his injuries ripped shirt, bleeding arm didn't seem all that injured. She looked over two seats away from Shikamaru sat Neji Hyuga, with his eyes closed, arms crossed and head laid back against the wall with no visual injuries. She then moved her calculated eyes over to the captain of Team one, Itachi Uchiha also known as her Brother in law stood with a strong stance and arms crossed, speaking to Ino. Her skilled medical eyes observed him from head to toe to make sure he was also not injured. Satisfied with her analyses she quickly made her way into the operating room.

As Sakura looked down at the last member of Team One Shisui Uchiha with worried eyes. She recalled his bubbly nature and his annoying tendencies to flirt with her. She wouldn't let him die and that was her last thought as she dove into her work to save his life.

After 5 hours of a grueling operation Sakura emerged from the operating room. She saw Shikamaru and Neji rise to their feet and Itachi make eye contact with her. She gave them a strong head nod. As she passed them she left Ino to explain what had happened and Shisui's recovery time.

As Sakura made her way to her office she felt someone following her but didn't care enough to turn around. As she walked into her office said person also followed suit.

"Itachi-san" Sakura said without turning around as she placed her doctors coat around her chair, and seated herself before looking up at her brother in law.

"Sakura-san" Replied Itachi as he stared at her with a stoic face. She knew why he was there he was thanking her in the only way Uchiha's knew how, without words. She sighed and nodded her head again in understanding. She was used to the Uchiha's being so silent. Thinking Itachi was done she moved her eyes down to her desk and began filling out post op notes on Shisui's surgery, expecting Itachi to leave. Sakura looked up at Itachi again and raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. With Itachi not giving her a reply Sakura disregarded his presence and began working on the report once again.

About thirty minutes later Sakura finished her report and stood up, Itachi still standing in the far corner of her office with his eyes closed and arms crossed opened them as she moved. She began to pack up her things for the night deciding to head home early so she could focus without Itachi breathing down her neck, and made her way out of her office. Itachi following behind her. Sakura once again lifted her eyebrow at him and his strange behavior, Itachi and Sakura were never close. He was her superior and her brother in law so she regarded him with respect. But she didn't understand why he was following her. Before she could continue her thought process Itachi interrupted her.

"I need to speak with my otouto" Itachi said with his ever-stoic face. Sakura understood, Sasuke didn't really speak to his brother much. He chose to ignore him, so the only way for Itachi to speak to his brother was to go out of his way to speak to him. Sakura once again began to walk forward. And slowly made her way to the Uchiha compound to her mansion in which she lived with Sasuke. As she walked the streets of the compound it was night so no one was out at that time. Itachi was walking side by side with Sakura as they made their way to the front door. As they reached the door Sakura froze and stared at the front door. As Sakura stood there for what seemed like forever she finally made a decision she knew was something she could never take back. She reached for the door and before she could touch the door knob Itachi caught her wrist and Sakura turned her eyes to look up at him.

 **Itachi POV**

The day my otouto got married I sat in the front row and observed his face as my mother was gushing about how handsome he looked. I looked at my otouto and couldn't help but feel bad, not for him. But for the woman he was marrying, As I everted my gaze to the opening of the doors as my otouto's bride came down the aisle with the biggest smile on her face as her Sensei accompanied her. I looked at her from head to toe, shiny pink hair curled and loose. Healthy ivory skin and Bright naïve emerald eyes. She truly was beautiful and any man in that place would agree. I looked over at my otouto's face and felt the darkness. He would shatter her from the inside out. And how Itachi wished he was wrong.

From that day on Itachi observed as Sakura once bright personality dulled over the 5 years her and his otouto was married. She was already anbu at the time they married, active anbu on the battle field with team 7. But he watched as she took a back seat and became head of medicine at anbu headquarters which was a good job but the fire in her eyes disappeared over the years. She wasn't made to sit behind a desk and perform surgery all day, she was exceptionally good at it. But Sakura was not made for that. And that was the first step my otouto took in destroying the once beautiful Sakura Haruno. Because the day she become an Uchiha was the day her life was ruined forever.

On that day I made my way back from a mission with team one, when we were ambushed and Shisui was severely injured. As I rushed Shisui to Anbu headquarters I watched as Sakura stood back analyzing all of us as she scrubbed for surgery. I watched her cold calculated eyes do a once over on all of us before making her way into surgery. I knew she would save Shisui because she was the best, everyone knew she was the best.

When Sakura made her way out of surgery she gave us a nod, we all knew what it meant. I followed her to her office as she disregarded my presence. She was a highly skilled kunoichi she knew I was there. She just didn't care enough to turn around. As I stood in her office waiting for her to finish so I could accompany her to visit my dear otouto I began to assess the Sakura 'Uchiha' of today and compare her to the Sakura Haruno from five years ago. She lost he innocence from before and the once beautiful women I once silently admire like any other man was sickly skinny and looked drained of all the happiness she once had.

As we made our way to the Uchiha compound I everted my eyes over to Sakura to try and read her emotions. She needed to escape this life before it killed her. But that was her decision to make no one else's. As we drew closer to the front door of 'her' home I sensed Sasuke's presence from the inside of the house, the concerning part was the second Chakra from the inside. I watched Sakura's face for any sign of emotion. But she displayed non, we stood there for about 5 minutes before Sakura reached for the door Knob. I don't know what came over me as I grabbed her wrist. I knew she knew what was going on behind those closed doors. But I wanted to spare her the pain that would come from facing her own demons. But that's when I saw it, the fire in her eyes.

 **Regular POV**

As Sakura and Itachi made their way inside the house Sakura silently made her way up the stairs, Sakura could hear the animalistic sounds coming from the other side of the door to her bedroom. Sakura once again stood in front of this door, this was it. It was time to take back her life.

Before Sakura opened the door, she thought to herself where she went wrong. She tried everything in her power to make Sasuke happy. She cooked for him, she cleaned for him, she dedicated her life to taking care of him and all his needs emotionally, physically, and sexually. She did everything she could as wife and a woman. She knew he was angry when no matter what they did she couldn't get pregnant. But other than that, she had done nothing wrong even her inability to produce an heir wasn't her fault. It just didn't make sense, but now wasn't the time to think now was the time to act before she coward away.

Sakura felt her hand automatically got to the door knob and twisted it, as she opened the door she was met with a sight that would never erase itself from her memory. Her Husband was mid thrust into a black hair women also known as his team mate when Sakura stood at the door and Itachi stood off to the side out of Sasuke's view.

As Sasuke and the women he was having sex with looked at Sakura with surprised eyes, Sakura took in the room around her with stoic eyes. As Sasuke quickly pulled up his pants and stood it left the women he was sleeping with exposed and quickly shuffling to cover herself.

"Sakura" Said Sasuke with a cold voice but surprised eyes. He waited for her to react, he watched her expression for any sign of life. Instead Sakura looked at him in the eyes with her dead dark green eyes and said simply.

"Your Aniki is here to see you" With that, she exited the room and made her way out of the house. As she walked out Sasuke saw his brother walk pasted the door but before he could follow after Sakura he looked at Sasuke and said.

"When you have composed yourself I need to see you at Anbu headquarters tomorrow morning foolish little brother" With that said Itachi walked away without saying anything else. Leaving Sasuke to drown in silence.

"Get out" Sasuke said to his teammate as her eyes wield up with tears and gathered her clothes before saying.

"I love you Sasuke-kun" Said his black-haired teammate and left. Sasuke completely ignored her and sat on the bed with his head in his head. He knew Sakura knew about his affair, he sensed her many times coming home and leaving as soon as she felt the second chakra in the house. She never came in, he knew she knew but he continued with it anyways. He watched the once bright and shiny Sakura Haruno become dead and cold Sakura Uchiha, he knew what he was doing to her but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He needed to fill that void in his life that loneliness and he thought she understood that. But watching Sakura catch him in the act. Watching as she didn't scream or fight or react at all. Sasuke knew that he had destroyed Sakura and she had endured it and nothing would change she would always endure it because she loved him

At least that's what Sasuke thought as he took a shower and went to sleep that night ignoring the guilt eating away at him. Waking up in the morning and gathering his things to meet with his brother. As he made his way down to the kitchen there was papers sitting on the table. As he drew closer to the table he lifted the offending object and read it over. DIVORCE PAPERS in big letters, Sasuke was filled with rage and set the paper on fire. How dare she, who did Sakura think she was. As he stormed out of his house he went to the only place he thought she would be.

 **Itachi's POV**

After Sakura, had walked away I followed her, she walked to the Uchiha garden and sat down near the large fountain in the middle. As I stared at her, I was surprised by her reaction, she didn't seem upset at all. Unable to form words I looked at her waiting for her to do something or say something. I placed my hand on her shoulder from behind and that's when she looked at me with the biggest smile, the same smile I saw on her face the day she married Sasuke. She looked at me and said.

"I'm free"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello, I would like to thank everyone who has read my first story. I was defiantly happy with all the follows and favorites, so thanks a lot. I thought I would clear something up based on a review, The Uchiha clan is alive, and it doesn't make sense for Sasuke to be all dark and twisty. But there is a reason for him being that way so please read on. Also, please review! It's hard for me to improve without criticism, I really enjoy writing for all of you but would love to hear more from those who enjoy reading my story.**

 **Mikoto's POV**

Mikoto was very kind women, very beautiful for her age and having been the matriarch of the Uchiha clan came with a lot of stress so it wasn't surprising that over the years the wrinkles on her forehead were the only evidence of her aging. But one thing people didn't know about Mikoto was her lack of patience, yes, she had a lot of self-control which came with the job of being the wife to the head of a very powerful clan of prideful idiots as she like to put it. She could play politics very well in her opinion. But if there was one thing she despised it was gossip. So, that day when she woke and made her way into the market and heard whispers following her as she was entering the super market about her son's infidelity, let's just say Mikoto was not pleased one bit with the way people were speaking lies about her dear son.

Being the ever-bold matriarch she was she approached the group of gasping females and began to speak.

"Good Morning ladies" She said with a bright smile that didn't reach her eyes. As Mikoto observed the pack of hyenas go rigid and begin to stutter.

"Good Morning Mikoto-sama" Said the bravest of the trio while trying to maintain her shivering.

"You see I'm not to fond of hearing my sons name being thrown around lightly, especially when such strong false accusations are being said" Said Mikoto still smiling. As she observed the trio she was slightly laughing on the inside, she truly didn't have patience for people.

"W-we apologize Mikoto-sama" Said all three girls in unison while stuttering. Mikoto satisfied with their reaction turned to leave to get back to her shopping but not before throwing over her shoulder a comment that sent shudders down the trio's spine.

"Have a good day ladies" Satisfied with herself Mikoto didn't think much of the silly 'rumors', but she was soon to discover that maybe her son wasn't so innocent after all.

 **Normal POV**

Word traveled fast in Konoha especially from females who were excited to hear the news. So that day when the door to the headquarters of Anbu was slammed open by a not to happy Uchiha as he made his way over to his wife's office no one dared step in his way. But the whispers is curiosity grew louder and louder, no one could help it because watching the Uchiha storm passed them after hearing the rumors was a truly interesting sight.

As Sasuke neared Sakura's door he didn't bother with any formalities such as knocking. He slammed the door opening fully expecting his wife to be on the other side of the door doing paperwork like she always did.

What surprised him was the lack of presence in her office, so when the Uchiha spun on his heels and stormed out of the office, Ino just happened to be walking by with Shikamaru in tow.

"Where is she" Sasuke growled Stopping the duo walking down the hall with a dangerous aura surrounding him. Ino looking up with surprise in her eyes and a hint of fear. But being the stubborn women she was she pursed her lips and replied.

"Why the fuck would I tell you" The blonde said with confidence and blazing eyes. She knew he was stronger than her but he wouldn't dare try anything with so many anbu around. But she couldn't complete her thought because she was slammed against the closest wall by the neck with her feet dangling in the air.

"Tell me, before I kill you" Yelled Sasuke, tightening his grip as he drew his face closer to hers, suddenly Sasuke felt himself unable to move, until his body was moving on its own, putting Ino down and turning around.

"She's at the hospital monitoring Shisui's recovery" Said Shikamaru with a bored expression on his face as he released his shadow possession jutsu. As Shikamaru finished his words the Uchiha stormed away again but not before glaring at the shadow user. As he left Shikamaru's line of sight he looked down at his old teammate who was in a fit of coughs and gasps.

As Ino regained her composer with the help of Shikamaru she glared at him before talking.

"Why would you tell him where she is, you heard what he did to her" She said looking at him straight in the eyes as her voice cracked a little at the end.

"Troublesome, He was going to find her anyways, the village isn't that big" Said Shikamaru staring off into the distance with worry. Still debating in his head if what he did was the logical thing to do. He really liked Sakura, but knew this was inevitable.

 **Sasuke's POV**

As Sasuke once again jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading to his new destination he couldn't help himself but think, which only seemed to anger himself more.

'Who does she think she is, Divorce papers; she will not disrespect the Uchiha name with such trivial personal matters. They would talk this out and resolve their matters and go back to being viewed as the strong couple they were once viewed as. He would not allow her mistake of walking in on him with his side piece to bring shame to his families' name.' Thought Sasuke angrily as he ran quicker trying to reach his destinations before rumors spread more around the village.

But deep down Sasuke knew that this time was defiantly different, he couldn't help himself with the idea that Sakura would leave him, it was the most unsettling thing he had ever felt in his 26 years of living. He needed her, she was the only person in his life who saw him for himself and not the person who he was forced to become haunted by his past. But he forced his real feelings to the deepest part of his mind. Sakura would never leave him. Was his pathetic resolve.

 **Normal POV**

As Sasuke finally made his way into the hospital the receptionist at the very front was surprised when he slammed his hands on the tall counter and said.

"Uchiha Shisui's room" He whispered through clenched teeth. You could see the receptionists face drain its color as she stuttered out in fear.

"I can't allow you in the IC-"Said the nurse being cut off as Sasuke walked past her before she could finish her sentence.

As Sasuke once again made his way to the upper levels of the hospital in the direction of the intensive care unit, he didn't wait for access to the locked door that he knew only opened with a key card as he slammed it open with force startling the nurse who was walking by on the other side.

As he walked on ahead he couldn't help but be taken aback by a sound that sent shivers down his spine. A sound he hadn't heard in about 3 years.

Her laughter.

 **Sakura POV**

When Sakura woke up that morning in unfamiliar territory she couldn't help but take in the room she was currently residing in. Dark walls, dark sheets and dark curtains that were drawn to block the offending sun on the other side. If she knew any better she would have thought she was at home with all the darkness. But she could smell the faint smell of coffee and the sheets she was currently wrapped up in smelled like lavender detergent and she knew this wasn't her 'home'. Because Sasuke didn't like detergent with smell, because it was distracting and unnecessary as he once put it.

As she made her way down the stairs she kept her eyes straight ahead recognizing the Chakra coming from what she assumed was the kitchen. As she made eye contact with the person in front of her she choice to sit in the seat across from said person. As soon as she sat a mug was slide across the table to her and she quietly nodded her head in thanks and carefully began to drink the steaming liquid in the mug. As the person in front of her stared, Sakura lifted her gaze to meet his own.

"Itachi-san you are staring" said Sakura with a sigh, she didn't really want to do this. Itachi continued to stare at Sakura and didn't say anything. So, she took it upon herself to speak.

"I have to go check on Shisui's condition in the hospital ICU I'm pretty sure he can be moved to a regular room today." Said Sakura, as she examined the mugs dark design. Itachi nodded and continued to stare at the women in front of him. Sakura chose to sit there in silence.

 **Itachi POV**

"I'm free" Said Sakura with a smile so big it caught me off guard. Itachi observed her beautiful smiling face for a couple of seconds before he decided to speak.

"Yes Sakura-san you are" with those short words Sakura turned to Itachi with that big smile still on her face and suddenly stood with such force she almost fell over.

"I have to get the papers from my office" Sakura said to Itachi while walking in the direction of the Uchiha compound gates. But before she could walk far Itachi grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"A lot has happened Sakura-san I think it would be best if you found a place to sleep tonight" Itachi said with the same face he always had on.

"It's not work Itachi" Sakura suddenly said dropping the honorifics while staring him in his eyes for a while before she could continue with a straight face.

"Divorce papers" She said once again spinning on her heels and walking off with Itachi in tow.

What surprised Itachi even more that night even if he truly didn't think such a thing was possible is how Sakura lead the way to her office where she retrieved Divorce papers that were inside her desk already prepared and signed. As He watched Sakura clench on to the papers with dear life. He followed her without a sound wondering to himself why he truly was following her and dismissing that thought to pure curiosity as she masked her Chakra and went into her own home.

As he waited outside for her, half expecting her not to come out. She finally submerged and with a weak smile looked up at him. That's when she had passed out from what Itachi believed to be exhaustion.

 **Sakura POV**

As Sakura made her way into the hospital that morning she didn't expect to be met with staring eyes and whispers being thrown around about her. She knew what it was about but couldn't understand how it had got out so fast. After about a minute of pondering, Sakura couldn't bring herself to care all that much anymore as she made her way into the ICU with Itachi following her once again.

In all honesty, Sakura was numb from everything that had occurred, not believing where she gained all the courage she had last night but thanking herself none the less. Sakura felt light on her feet as she walked across the white halls and the smell of the sterile atmosphere invading her nose. Sakura had taken the first step in getting her life back that night and she would not let this surge of adrenaline leave her body. Not for anyone she thought to herself as she closed in on Shisui's room.

"Good morning beautiful, are you here to play sexy nurse" said Shisui as he was seated up right in his hospital bed and stared at Sakura with suggestive playful eyes. What caught Shisui off guard was seeing Sakura throw her head back and giggle. He doesn't think he had ever heard Sakura laugh before he only ever received sarcastic remarks or silence. As he looked at her with wide eyes and amazement he looked over to his cousin and watched as Itachi to was taken aback by the sudden show of emotion Sakura displayed.

Shisui didn't have time to recuperate from the lovely reaction because she suddenly snapped her neck to look out the door of the ICU room he was currently in.

Sakura looked out the door then looked up at Itachi who was also standing off to the side slightly behind her observing her reaction. Sakura took a deep breath and walked over to Shisui's IV silently waiting for what was yet to come.

 **Normal POV**

As Sakura finished with checking Shisui IV she wrote something down on the clipboard she grabbed from the side of Shisui's bed. She was writing mid-sentence when someone suddenly caught her wrist. She didn't bother looking up at the person suddenly invading her personal space because she knew who it was and she truly did not want to deal with this right now.

"Look at me Sakura" Growled out Sasuke as he yanked on her wrist. As Sakura was still not making eye contact with him. It enraged him even more as he stepped more into her space to try to intimidate her more. He was caught off guard when Sakura suddenly yanked her arm from his grasp and place her hands on his chest where she pushed him lightly trying to make some space between them. Still not looking up at him. Sasuke once again filled with anger from the fact that she wouldn't look at him grabbed her wrist again in an even harasser manner.

While this was occurring Shisui was looking between the couple and Itachi and watched as Itachi had a look of worry on his face. Surprised by that type of emotion on Itachi face having never seen it before he gasped and looked back at the couple when he suddenly heard Sakura Speak.

"Sasuke, let go of me before I make you let go of me" Said Sakura with a sigh to her voice as she finally lifted her strong gaze to meet Sasuke's that were currently spinning with the sharingan.

As Sasuke stared into those bright emerald eyes he didn't expect to see such fire and determination in them. He hadn't seen Sakura display much emotion for the past few years ever sense they got married. But not allowing himself to get to caught up into it he scoffed and tightening his grip even more.

That's when suddenly he felt Sakura release her Chakra from its dormant state to a deadly aura and couldn't react fast enough as she broke free from his hold and this time not so gently pushed him into the opposite wall not using Chakra but her pure strength causing him to slam against it creating a crack where he was currently staring back at her with wide eyes.

As Sakura brushed herself off and grabbed the abandoned clipboard on the floor she looked at Shisui and said.

"You can be moved to a regular room, I will have a nurse come by and take you" When she finished her sentence she made her way out of the room leaving the three men in the room thinking different things.

As Sasuke composed himself and made his way to the door to follow Sakura he was intercepted by Itachi who place his arm in his way. Sasuke glared at his brother, it was defiantly a sight to see two of the strongest brother shinobi standing toe to toe with Itachi being only slightly taller than Sasuke looking at him with a stoic expression.

As Sasuke violently moved past his brother to chase after his wife, Itachi suddenly spoke stopping him in his tracks. He never wanted to hear these words, especially not from his brother.

"You have brought shame to the Uchiha name" Itachi said with no emotion. Sasuke didn't dare turn around, he couldn't bring himself to facing those words, or the person who spoke them.

 **Sakura POV**

Sakura didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to react. She didn't want to feel anything and that's how she found herself standing in front of her shishou's office knocking before she entered.

As Sakura heard the gruff lazy voice on the other side saying enter. She walked in, Sakura looked at her shishou in the face. She just stood their unable to form the correct words.

Tsunade looked up at Sakura and couldn't help feel sadness over whelm her. She also watched as the girl she basically raised since her geniun days went from the beautiful bright girl to the shell of the person in front of her. She had heard the rumors that day, Shizune had told her. As Sakura continued to stare at her she finally spoke.

"Send me as far away as I can possibly go" Said Sakura with such determination and resolve it almost brought tears to her shishou's eyes.

"What about your duties at Anbu HQ" She said with the Hokage voice with stern authority; trying to make sure if this is really what Sakura wanted.

"Ino is more than capable to take over until I return" said Sakura without thinking much into it. She knew Ino was a very capable medic who would do the job properly.

"Alright" Replied Tsunade as she tapped her desk with her long red painted finger nail before she picked up a file on the corner of her desk scanned it over.

"How do you feel about sand" Asked Tsunade with a smirk on her lips as she watched Sakura's face light up.

"Love it"

 **Thanks again for reading my story please review! I need to know if you like the plot so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I know its been a while, but schools hard and so is life so you already know how it is. Please review if you want me to update more and give me feedback on the story line. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible probably every week hopefully. The more reviews the more motivated I get!**

Sasuke made his way towards his house but as he got closer to his home he became more aware of his mother's presence. Sasuke sighed and felt the dread of the disappointment his mother would show when she knew what he had done was true.

"Hello Sasuke-Chan how are you doing today" Mikoto said smiling at her son, but as she made eye contact with Sasuke and he said nothing with a pained expression on his face; her smile fell, and she turned white with realization.

"What have you done" Said Mikoto with a saddened expression, she didn't believe the rumors when she had heard them earlier that day. Her son had his problems from the loss of his father and everything else he had been through from his incident as an adolescent, but she didn't think he was capable of hurting the women he loved the most.

Sasuke expression remained the same as he looked down, he didn't know how to answer that question himself, what hadn't he done, should have been the question.

"I made a Mist—" Sasuke began but couldn't finish because his mother delivered a swift slap to his face that stunned Sasuke, one he hadn't seen it coming and two his mother never laid a hand on him in his life.

"Beg for forgiveness, and when she doesn't accept get on your knees and beg some more. I didn't raise you to be this disgusting human being" Yelled his mother with tears in her eyes and a red face.

"Your father would be so disappointed in you, I raised you" Mikoto stuttered and wasn't able to finish because the disspointment was consuming her, so she began to walk away from her son. Mikoto turned back and saw her sons face and her heart broke, Sasuke was broken as well and this was eating away at him.

"Walk me home son, but don't talk to me until you fix things with your wife" Said Mikoto as she made her toward her home and Sasuke followed in silence.

 **Sakura**

After exiting the Hokage building Sakura made her way back to 'her' home to gather her things to leave. As she walked she couldn't help but think of all that had happened so far, and she couldn't believe how daring she had been. Sakura had always been confident but when she married Sasuke he had taken her confidence and made her into the shell of the person she is today. Suddenly Sakura broke out into a smile, she couldn't believe she may get her life back. As Sakura made her way into the Uchiha compound many families stopped to stare at her in pity. Sakura ignored everyone and made her way to the house where she had given 5 years of her life to the sadness her husband had instilled on her.

As Sakura began to go up her stairs she went over in her head what she needed to go on her mission, after reading the report given to her she knew she had to pack her medical supplies and her weapons incase of an attack. It was a simple mission; go to Suna and help the Kazekage and his people improve their surgical ward. Sakura knew she most likely wouldn't be fighting anyone, but she was excited to get away from it all. Sakura's thoughts were halted, and she sat in a solemn silence as she felt the chakra of the person she was trying to avoid the most enter the house and climb the stairs.

As Sasuke steps become increasingly prominent Sakura heart beat faster with every step. She truly didn't want to deal with this, she wanted to leave without a trace and make him feel the pain she caused. But apparently God wasn't working in her favor today, or for the last 5 years for that matter.

"Where are you going" Said Sasuke as he leaned against the door frame. Sakura didn't answer at first but eventually she figured it didn't matter if he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm going away on a mission, far away from here, far away from you" Sakura said, and she finished packing and made her way to move past him.

"The papers are not signed" said Sasuke quickly.

"I don't care Sasuke, sign the papers don't sign the papers I truly don't care, I'm free from you from this day on" said Sakura as she began to walk away again. But this time Sasuke caught her wrist and turned her so she would face him and stared at her.

Sakura knew what he wanted to say, and she knew that this time she wouldn't accept silence as an apology or whatever the hell Uchiha's did for forgiveness. But she would tell him the truth as Sakura reached over and touched Sasuke cheek

"I love you Sasuke, with all my heart, I love you more then I loved myself and that was the problem, you drained me, my happiness and most of all my motivation for life. You were supposed to me my savior, but you became my biggest demise. I'm leaving; I need to learn to love myself before anyone else" Said Sakura and dramatically slid her hand away from his cheek and made her way down the stairs and out the door.

When Sakura was finally out the door Sasuke fell to his knees, Sasuke was always a shell of a person but now he was empty; emptiness he found was worse.

As Sakura made her way to the gates of Konoha she felt emotionally drained. She was tired of all the drama and sick of feeling this way, she was so glad she was leaving.

Before Sakura officially left Konoha she felt a presence right behind her.

"Goodbye Sakura" Said Itachi as he looked at her with a stoic face.

"Goodbye Itachi-san" Said Sakura as she turned around to face him with a smile but was startled when she found that he was right in front of her close enough to have to look up to make eye contact.

"Itachi-san?" Sakura asked while looking up in a questioning manner and was even more taken aback when he grabbed a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Be safe" Said Itachi as he disappeared into crows, Sakura stared off as the last crow flew away and shook her head to clear it, Sakura really didn't understand what that was about. But at this point the happiness of leaving was too much so she turned her back and sped off into the night to Suna.

 **Sasuke**

Sasuke didn't know how long he remained seated on the floor of his bed room, but he knew it had been hours, Sasuke slowly pulled himself up from the floor and dragged himself to his bed and fell asleep.

Sasuke fell asleep until about mid-day and he would have slept longer had it not been for someone knocking on his door none stop. Sasuke groggily pulled himself out of bed and made his way down the stairs to the door and opened it.

As soon as the door was open Sasuke had to quickly dodge an array of fist flying at his face.

"What the fuck did you do teme" Yelled Naruto red in the face with rage.

"You cheated on Sakura-Chan!" Continued Naruto as he kept throwing punches at Sasuke face. Eventually after a minute Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke with such angry eyes, something Sasuke had never seen even after everything he had done to him.

"Sakura-Chan gave up so much for you and we all watched as she changed into another person altogether, but I kept it to myself because you are my friend…. But this time I can't hold it in, you're disgusting, you think you have been through some shit so that means you can treat people how ever you like but guess what we have all been through stuff; especially Sakura. I hope she leaves you and never looks back you piece of shit" Yelled Naruto out of breath.

"She's gone" said Sasuke looking him in the eye and watched as Naruto face began to become straight almost as if mimicking Sasuke's face.

"Good "Naruto Said then turned to leave, he then stopped at the door and said.

"I hope you suffer without her and I hope she moves on from you" Said Naruto as he left without another glance with his hands in his pocket and a sad face.

Sasuke new everyone in Konoha loved Sakura and he also knew that he would be getting the treatment he deserved from everyone around him.

 **Sakura**

Sakura arrived in Suna and smiled up at the Kazakage tower and sighed a breath and inhaled another of dry air.

"Finally"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello everyone that's right I'm updating twice in one week and I'm committed to updating more often, I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed more, I know people are favoriting and following my story, but I love feedback on my writing style and your opinions on my story so far. I take everything you guys say to heart and try my best to improve the story line and writing. Anyways enjoy**

 **Sasuke**

It had been 4 months now since Sakura had been gone, and all Sasuke did was go on missions with Naruto and Kakashi and sit around his house training all day. Sasuke didn't know what to do most of the time because in those 4 months he had gotten the worst backlash of his life. Not even when he had come back from being a traitor. Yes, even when he had betrayed his village he hadn't had this much disrespect; but Sasuke understood, he had completely broken the village favorite Doctor. Many people who passed him and showed him signs of resentment were either part of rookie 9 or other ninjas who lives had been saved my Sakura over the years.

Although Sasuke would never admit it the worst was the backlash he was receiving from Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto no longer pestered him to go eat ramen and Kakashi didn't silently observe his training and most of all they would avoid him most of the time. When they did speak to him it revolved around the importance of the mission. After the day Naruto had rampaged into his home and berated him for his mistakes he didn't even attempt to speak to Sasuke outside of work. Naruto had always stood up for Sasuke, everyone who didn't trust him and treated him rude would have received Naruto's reprimand; and as the village hero since the fight with the Pains about 7 years ago, Naruto's opinion was of most importance.

But here Sasuke was sitting alone at his house, his clan left him alone most of the time and his mother barely uttered a word to him since, all she did was bring food for him once a week and leave with a gentle pat on the shoulder. It would be easier to say that Sasuke was feeling just a portion of the pain he had caused Sakura over the years. But Sasuke could not bring himself to chase after her or try to fix things with those he cherished. This was his fault he deserved worse then what he was getting. But deep down Sasuke was still angry that she left, he was upset that no matter what she didn't understand him, and he knew that those thoughts were in fact irrational because she was not the one who had caused him pain it was the other way around.

As Sasuke was sitting there in his backyard he felt the chakra of someone he knew all too well.

"We have a mission" Naruto said while looking off to the side with an annoyed face. Sasuke looked up at Naruto from seated position and sighed. As Sasuke got up Naruto began to walk away without another word. Sasuke followed behind him to the Hokage tower silently, not that Sasuke being silent was any different but Naruto walking off and his silence was a sight for sore eyes. After about a 10-minute walk both Anbu ninjas made their way to the office of the Godamie and entered after a knock.

As Sasuke looked around he was a bit taken aback to see so many high-ranking ninjas gathered in the Hokage office. You didn't typically send out all your highest ranked officers on a mission unless it was a diplomatic one or a dangerous one. Standing lined up from left to right was, Itachi, Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi and then Naruto joined next to Kakashi and Sasuke followed suit.

"Good afternoon, there is no need to be alarmed over the number of ninjas currently here" Began the Hokage looking up from her paperwork and made eye contact with all 7 ninjas present. "I have gathered you all here because Suna has been stricken with an outbreak of a virus that is making all of their ninjas bed ridden and some even dying from the intensity of the virus. Because of this the security of the village has been compromised and as their sister village I will be sending some of my top ranked shinobi to aid in the protection of the village as their doctors begin to work on a reversal of the effects currently taking place in more then half of their ninjas." Said Tsunade finishing her speech while shuffling through her files on her desk to retrieve the mission scroll.

"If I may" Began Shikamaru with a look of concern on his face. "How do we know that we will not be effected by the virus which in turn will compromise our village" Continued Shikamaru with contemplation. Tsunade than looked up and said simply "Oh right, Sakura has already created a drug that allows for those who have not been exposed to the virus and have taken it to be resistant to the virus, which has allowed the continuation of the research to move along for the cure of those who are already sick." As she finished her sentence she threw the mission scroll at Itachi and continued. But in that moment Sasuke heard a ringing in his ear after he had heard the name of his wife, all he could think about was that she was in Suna this whole time and she was currently being exposed to a dangerous virus. As Sasuke once again focused he caught the Tsunade giving instruction to the two teams but not before noticing the looks he was receiving from some of the members of his team.

"Itachi will be team captain and you will all head out to Suna at once, Dismissed!" Finished Tsunade and all 7 ninjas disappeared to gather their belongings and meet at the gate.

Sasuke quickly and efficiently made his way to his home and gathered his belongings on the way out of his house he looked at the bare walls of his living room and in the center of the room looked at a picture of him and Sakura on his wedding day. The picture was of Sakura looking up smiling the brightest smile at flowers flying above her head and Sasuke staring at her from the corner of his eyes.

Sasuke then quickly made his way to the front gates with many things running through his mind, first and foremost his wife and second the mission. Strange for Sasuke to put anything in front of the main goal, but he couldn't stop his mind from racing and being able to see Sakura again.

 **Itachi**

After having heard the contents of the mission Itachi observed his little brother from the corner of his eye while standing waiting for Naruto to join them. Sasuke had a frown on his face and and was deep in thought and Itachi could only imagine what he had been thinking. Itachi had watched over his brother the past few months and saw as he become and even more introverted person and kept to himself most of the time. To be truthfully honest Itachi also saw the mistreatment from all those Sasuke typically surrounded himself with and although Itachi didn't enjoy seeing those around him mistreated, he couldn't make himself come to his brother's defense. What he had done was despicable and he would pay for it dearly for the rest of his life.

As Naruto joined the team they all headed out towards Suna with a certain formation being put forth for a more efficient travel Neji stood in front to sense for any threat Naruto behind him Sasuke and Kakashi to his left and right respectively and Shikamaru being Naruto and Itachi at the very end monitoring any threat coming from behind and keep an eye on his team's formation. It was a formation they had done before on the last mission they had all been sent on. It naturally made sense and was the safest way to travel long distances.

After a few days of traveling and only to stop for some rest momentarily the team had finally made it to Suna in record time. As Itachi observed his surroundings the street of Suna were emptier then he had remembered, and he couldn't sense many Chakra signatures around him like a normal village would have. Closing in on the Kazekage office he began to sense an all to familiar Chakra and he quickly brought he attention to his brother and watched for a reaction as Itachi knocked and was allowed to enter the office with the rest of his team.

What Itachi saw took his breath away and he was pretty sure it took the breath away from many of the man who had entered the office in after him.

"Gaara, you have to fucking eat" Said Sakura with her hands on her hips and an annoyed expression on her face and a bento box in hand.

"Welcome everyone, thank you for joining me in the aid of the protection of my village" Began Gaara completely ignoring Sakura and focusing on the ninjas in front of him. Although everyone heard his voice and words, just how he had ignored the pink haired beauty everyone had ignored him in favor of looking at the pinkette.

"SAKURA-CHAN" yelled Naruto as he went over to Sakura and picked her up and twirled her around with a big smile. Itachi saw the smile on her face and felt a weird warmth in the bottom of his stomach and he allowed a slight smirk to show through his eyes as he turned his attention over to his little brother and saw the slight gap in his mouth and stare.

 **Normal**

Sasuke and everyone one else in the office were silent as Naruto placed Sakura back on the ground and she smiled up at him and patted his head.

"I missed you so much Naruto" Said Sakura with a satisfied expression on her face. As everyone observed her they began to notice the visual changes in Sakura. Her hair had its shine back into it and its long length remained in long beautiful waves. She no longer looked as Skinny and unhealthy as before and her clothes had changed to a dark blue mini medic skirt with fishnets underneath and her usual ninja gear and her red shirt came down past her belly button, but you could see a little of her flat toned stomach underneath, but most of all; the twinkle in her eyes and the bright green of her eyes shined through as she was looking at Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei" Exclaimed Sakura as she made her way over to her father figure and gave him a big hug that Kakashi returned with a smiled that shown through his ninja mask.

"Sakura-Chan how is my favorite student" Asked Kakashi and smiled in the process. But before Sakura could answer Gaara cut her off with an annoyed expression.

"Sakura stop talking you talk too much and you know we have many things to go over" Said Gaara looking at her with a slight smirk awaiting her response.

"Yeah yeah suck it Gaara, I've been locked in a lab for over a month." Said Sakura who then suddenly exclaimed "Oh shit I have to go, send them my way once you're done" Finished Sakura as she quickly made her way out of the office and out the door. Gaara then drew his attention back to the remaining ninjas and began.

 **Sasuke**

Sasuke was holding in all his emotions as he felt her Chakra as he entered into the Kazekage's office. When he laid eyes on her he watched as she stood comfortably close to the Kazekage and insisted in his intake of sustenance. Sasuke was filled with a sudden rage at her proximity and familiarity with the man he was seething as he observed Naruto pick her up. He then heard her laugh, something that had been so spares over the years that it made his anger decrease a little as he looked at her eyes twinkle. As Naruto set her down she took Sasuke's breath away, he saw her beauty and the difference of the Sakura now from then and he was gapping in astonishment. But as Sakura completely ignored his presence and proceeded to leave the Kazekage's office he began to feel the overwhelming anger again. Sasuke was ignored and he was pissed at his beautiful wife, if he could even still call her that.

 **There you have it, next chapter will consist of Sakura stay in Suna so far and more from the reaction of others to the new Sakura and yes there will be more Sakura and Sasuke action and Itachi and Sakura action. If I get a lot of reviews ill even consider updating tomorrow night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm pleased to see all the reviews I have received this time around! I did have some question regarding story line from some of you mostly around the pairing. I don't want to disclose the information to this because it is a secret you crazy kids! Also, partially because I make things up as I go along, and I just love keeping you guys anxious and excited (and myself to be honest). Also, I apologize for the typos, I try my best to go back and fix it myself, but I don't have a beta and you know how it is when it comes to your own writing.**

 **Sakura**

When Sakura had arrived in Suna you could say her mood was anything but as exciting as she was before she had left. She was sweaty and chafing between her thighs and her hair was in a humid mess from all the humidity. Sakura was not pleased at all; she didn't care much for what people thought of her. But she was pretty damn sure that chafing to the point of bleeding wasn't normal, she was out of practice and had become complacent over the years and this annoyed her to no end. She used to be the strong and beautiful Sakura Haruno thought Sakura as she made her way to the Kazekage tower to check in and find out where she would be staying. As she entered the air-conditioned area her skin crawled with excitement from the relief from the depths of hell. Sakura sighed with relief and knocked on the Kazekage's door and was allowed to enter.

Upon entering Tamari and Gaara looked up from their position and looked at Sakura with a questioning and amused look.

"I see the weather is treating you kindly" Said Gaara with a smirk on his lips. Which in turn earned him a glare and a huff before Sakura began to say.

"Sakura Uch- Haruno reporting in for briefing of yearlong mission Kazekage-sama" Said Sakura with an annoyed expression upon her sweaty face.

"Gaara" Replied Gaara with a quirk of his eyebrow not missing the change in name.

Sakura looked at him in a questioning manner but shook her head otherwise as an acceptance of request.

"Sakura-san you look terrible I'm sure you need some rest I can show you where you will be staying for your time here and you can get the mission briefing later" Said Tamari as she made her way over to the shorter female. Instead of getting a nod Sakura then quickly said.

"With all due respect Temari-san I would prefer to get it now, so I can get started as soon as possible" Sakura said as she paced from foot to foot awaiting a reply.

"Alright then Gaara go ahead and then send her my way please so I can have her settled" Temari said with a smile and proceeded to exit the office leaving Gaara staring up at Sakura in his seated position.

"You will be helping my surgical staff improve their medical ninjutsu and helping in the aid of the development in the surgical wing, you will have all access to anything and everything you may need with money not being an issue to improve the medicine here in Suna. I will introduce you to the head of the medical staff and you will become his boss and teach them how to be like you and think like you. I need my medical staff to be trained properly incase of an issue." Said Gaara without batting an eyelash awaiting her response.

"Yes sir" Replied Sakura holding his gaze for a moment before turning in the direction of the door. Gaara proceeded to walk towards the door to lead her to where she will be staying. Before Gaara could turn the door knob to his office he turned around and said.

"You are not the same person you were 6 years ago" Said Gaara with a sense of expectation.

"People change, I changed" Replied Sakura after a moment of thinking and proceeded past him and stopped right outside the door and waited for him to turn and lead her towards their destination.

Gaara then took it upon himself to think about the implications of what Sakura had said. Gaara wasn't a very intrusive person by nature but he always remembered Sakura as a very happy individual and although it had been years since he had seen her he didn't expect much of a change otherwise.

Sakura on the other hand felt a bit of pressure around Gaara, she hadn't seen him in a long time and she understood his concern, but she also couldn't muster the energy to change her negative attitude after all the hurt she has been through.

As Gaara eventually led Sakura to a quiet district near the hospital which just so happen to be his own home in which he shared with his siblings.

"This will be you new home for the next year, it is also where I reside with my siblings, we believed it would be better for you to reside near the hospital but found nowhere else more comfortable for you then here" Began Gaara as he unlocked the front door and led her inside where they were met with a smiling Temari.

Sakura took the opportunity to look around as Temari began to speak about what room she would be staying and other things such as the bathroom and kitchen. Sakura tuned her out a bit as she saw the bright white walls filled with pictures and other decoration and she couldn't help but think about her own home back in Konoha. Sakura missed her home momentarily before she shook her head to clear it and remembered the pain she felt back at home; and proceeded to listen to Temari rant on the exterior of her home being decorated by herself.

"Sakura-San if you can place your bags in your room and follow me to the hospital so I can introduce you to the staff" Said Gaara as he waited at the front door. Sakura quickly placed her items on the floor of her room and exited to meet Gaara at the door.

As Sakura bid a quiet goodbye to Temari, Gaara led her towards the hospital a short walking distance away. Entering the medical facility filled Sakura's nose with antiseptic smell and sent shivers down her spine. She always loved the smell of the hospital, even if she was always in one.

Gaara led Sakura to the fourth-floor surgical wing and as they made their way onto the floor they were welcomed with shouting and chaos as a code blue was called on a patient in the room near the elevator, in which a middle aged male proceeded to enter and place a glowing hand on the throat of the patient to asses the cause of the cardiac arrest.

Sakura quickly sprang into action knowing full well the medic was not doing What needed to be done for the safety of the patient.

"What are you doing" shouted Sakura as she bumped the male out of the way and grabbed a scalpel from a near by table.

"Excuse me ma'am but who are you" Yelled the man back at her as he began to advance forward to push her aside, so he could continue but he was stopped by Gaara sand.

The man then turned and stared wide eyed at his Kazekage and froze in horror. He then heard the sound of cutting flesh and the pink haired girl barking orders for a tube to be placed in the patient's neck. But was met with wide eyed nurses and the medics face contorted in confusion.

"You don't have an intubation tube" Sakura yelled again in a questioning manner. Sakura quickly looked at a nurse to go find a tube quickly, who then rushed out and ran off to look for the intubation tube. After about five minutes of Sakura pumping chakra into the patient neck to keep him from arresting again. Then the nurse quickly ran back in and handed her the intubation tube which Sakura placed at the patient neck and she was then handed a ambu bag and which allowed the patient to be given forced air.

"You, hold this and pump ever second" Said Sakura pointing to the nurse who handed her the supplies. She then scurried over to Sakura and took the ambu bag and proceeded to do as she was told as Sakura began to asses the injuries of the patient before she began to heal them. After about 10 minutes Sakura removed the intubation tube and healed the patients neck and turned with an angry face.

"Who trained you incompetent fools, you don't know basic medicine and you think that Chakra can solve all medical problems. You don't even have basic medical supplies stocked in the trauma rooms" Shouted Sakura with anger as she turned to the wide-eyed medic who then took on an angry expression from her insult.

"Who do you think you are calling a incompetent fool" Said the Medic with anger and then turned to the Kazekage again.

"This is your new boss, Kenji-San meet Sakura apprentice to Tsunade Senju" Replied Gaara in Sakura's behalf before Sakura herself could answer. Which then caused the medic to huff with anger and then storm off into the opposite direction.

Sakura then looked at Gaara and said

"This is going to be fun"

Needless to say, Sakura was not impressed, and neither was Gaara and, so it began the total 180 of the surgical ward of Suna's hospital.

 **Four months later**

Sakura was sitting at her lab table with and extremely concerned face, this virus was serious and if she didn't find a cure soon she would get sick and soon there would be no hope for the village itself. She could already feel herself getting sicker as the time goes by. She wasn't letting anyone know but she felt weaker even if her chakra was eating away at the virus as it attempted to take over her system just, so she could last longer and figure out the compounds of the virus and create a cure. The virus antigen was a huge step in the right direction, but Sakura needed to make a cure if she wanted to save the life of many of the ninjas and civilian in Suna. She herself could no longer pass the virus on to the next person but she was dying, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she became to sick to function.

But that could wait because if she didn't eat anything she just might die in that moment, thought Sakura as she rolled back in her chair and made her way out the door towards the cafeteria. As she sat down she was met with a glare from Kenji across the room. That man still didn't like her from her first encounter with him. She shrugged and flashed him a bright smile before she looked down at her food and began to eat. When she was done she threw her food away and made her way over to get a bento for Gaara because she knew that he had probably not eaten yet.

She quickly made her way to the Kazekage tower and jumped through his window swiftly and looked over his shoulder.

"Sakura stop being nosy, and how many times do I have to tell you to use the door" Said Gaara as he turned around and she stood with a bag in one hand and proceed to set it down on his desk and ignore him.

"Gaara-Chan you haven't eaten today have you" Exclaimed Sakura in a sing song voice and smiled at Gaara. Gaara shook his head in mild annoyance and amusement thinking back to the first time she came into his office with a bad attitude and negative persona and said to her.

"I have a village with sick people dying Sakura, I don't have time to eat" Said Gaara with a knowing look towards her.

"Yes, well I have to get back anyways, people to save and all that" Sakura said, she knew the matter was nothing to be taken lightly. Gaara was in a lot of stress over the virus wreaking havoc around his village and just like her she knew he hadn't slept in days and barley eaten. She just really needed good news at this point.

"You know the Konoha ninjas will be arriving today" Said Gaara with a hint of concern in her direction. Sakura ignored his look and continued to stare out the window in the direction of the gate, she felt 'his' charka over 10 minutes ago.

"He will be among them" continued Gaara trying to get a reaction out of her so he knew how she was feeling.

"Yes well that is none of my concern, my feelings don't matter in a time like this; I need your people to stop dying…..That is the only thing I care about" Said Sakura in a quiet voice and down casted eyes. "Anyways you have to eat something Gaara" Continued Sakura again with a flash a smile in place while unwrapping his food for him. In that moment there was a knock at the door and Gaara replied "enter". The 7 ninjas entered the room and in that moment Sakura had picked up some food and said.

"You have to fucken eat Gaara" Sakura knew she was trying to avoid facing her team and most of all him. But it didn't matter to her after having her moment with Naruto and Kakashi Sakura quickly made her way out of the room and basically ran towards her lab.

 **20 minutes later**

 **Itachi**

After being given directions to meet Sakura in the hospital so the team can be administered the vaccine I observed my brothers face in mild concern. We made our way to the room where Itachi could sense Sakura in and they all lined up as a couple of nurses began to explain to roll up their sleeves, so they could administer the shot. Itachi was left to receive his shot from Sakura. Itachi sat in front of Sakura and she rolled up his sleeve and looked at him and said.

"This will burn when It enters but you should be fine afterwards" Sakura said and Itachi nodded his head in understanding. He observed Sakura's beautiful face concentrate on giving him the shot and when he was done Itachi didn't even blink when he looked up at Sakura and she smiled back at him and said.

"All done!" Said Sakura and began to clean up but was stopped when Itachi took a piece of long pink locks and said

"You look different blossom" Itachi said and then got closer to Sakura's ear and whispered. "I like it "he continued and then got up from his seated position leaving a flushed Sakura behind and walked over to where the Kazekage was waiting to lead them to their quarters.

 **Normal**

As all the ninjas were exiting Sasuke stood back angrily staring at his brothers retreating back and then looked at Sakura also staring at Itachi in a questioning manner. She then turned and met Sasuke's eye and froze in place as they stared at each other for a moment before Naruto called Sasuke's name and Sasuke began to walk after the group again.

While the group was walking away Shikamaru turned back saying he had forgotten something in the room they had just left. As he entered the room he saw Sakura uncontrollable coughing into a napkin and when she met his eyes she quickly turned her back to him and fled to the bathroom nearby.

Shikamaru stared at her back questioningly thinking about what he had just saw, and his blood ran cold. He silently exited the area after retrieving what he had come for and followed the group.

 **Later that night**

All 7 shinobi had been given rooms in the Kazekage's home like Sakura had because the barracks for shinobi had been taken by the sick. As all 7 shinobi gathered around the large dinning table awaiting for Gaara and Sakura to arrive to discuss the events to come, Sasuke sat silently looking at his brother again. What he had witnessed earlier had brought past feelings of resentment for his brother back. The table of ninjas became quiet when they heard the angelic laugh coming from the entry way of the home and all heads snapped towards Sakura as she made her way into the home with Gaara laughing at something he had said.

As Sakura looked at the ninjas in the room being so quiet she looked at them with a questioning face and said.

"Hello everyone" Said Sakura as she went over to the group and sat next to the head of the table as Gaara also sat at the head and began to say.

"As you all are aware the hidden sand village has had a string of infection from a virus that is attacking all men and women. That has caused a problem for the security of my village, in turn I will need all of you present to monitor the walls of Suna in case of an attack. You will all be taking shifts with how ever your team captain decides and switch out until Sakura can create a cure and my people can get back on their feet. I would also like to thank all of you for doing this for my village and I know everyone in the sand village is also very thankful" Finished Gaara as he looked at all the ninjas in the room one by one.

"As of right now I will be working on the cure night and day and I will probably not see much of any of you, but in the mean time so you all understand the virus a bit more. It starts off as simply bronchitis and then progresses to pneumonia and eventually becomes something different altogether and causes excessive coughing and vomiting blood and eventually if it progresses further death, usually by choking on blood from filled up lungs." Sakura said focusing her eyes on Shikamaru in a knowing way. Who returned her stare with a leveled look, Sakura then looked around and looked at Gaara for him to finish their debriefing.

"As of now you are all free until tomorrow morning" said Gaara as he got up and bid everyone a good night before leaving.

Sakura then got up and made her way out of the room towards her room to sleep a couple of hours before she went back to work. After a few minutes of being in her room Sakura began to remove her top shirt leaving herself in only her skirt in bra. But in that moment, she turned around to retrieve her clothes from her drawer she felt someone behind her and without turning she said.

"Sasuke" Said Sakura as she continued to fish out clothes from her drawer. She didnt bother to turn around because she would not give him the time of day even if he was invading her space.

"You have put yourself in harms way for a village that isn't your own" Said Sasuke with a hint of annoyance. Sakura then turned around and replied sharply.

"There are children dying Sasuke" Sakura said looking furious and looking at him straight in the eye. Before she proceeded around him and began to remove her skirt as well. Sakura didn't care about Sasuke's presence and she certainly would not be giving him the satisfaction of angering her further she needed to sleep, but after a shower.

But as Sakura was trying to make her way into the bathroom Sasuke caught her wrist and spun her around.

"Do not ignore my presence Sakura" Said Sasuke with anger in his voice. Sakura then ripped her wrist out of his hand and angrily looked up at him.

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore Sasuke, so get out before we have some problems" Sakura said before she stalked into the bathroom again and turned around and looked at him expectantly. Seeing that Sasuke was not going to budge Sakura removed her Bra followed by her underwear allowing her breast to bounce freely and looked Sasuke right in the eyes before she turned around giving him a nice view of her well-toned ass before she slammed the bathroom door with her foot and got into the shower.

It was safe to say Sasuke was shocked at Sakura's confidence and more then a little then hot and bothered in that moment. Sasuke turned his back and exited the room, as Sasuke made his way into the hallway he was met with his brother leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"You seem to enjoy hurting your ex-wife" Said Itachi with a hint of amusement which caused Sasukes anger to return and for him to glare at his brother.

"My wife" Said Sasuke looking in Itachi's eyes before he continued "She's my wife, that's one thing you can't take away from me" Sasuke said angrily. Itachi then pushed himself off the wall and pushed past Sasuke.

"We will see" Replied Itachi as he made his way down the hall to his room. Sasuke stared after his brother before he huffed angrily and made his way to his room as well. All this not going unnoticed by Shikamaru who had been behind the hallway wall.

 **Sakura**

Sakura sat in the shower with tears falling down her face as she thought about what had just happened. She thought she was strong enough to see Sasuke again but turned out she wasn't. No matter how hard she acted she still loved him and she needed to get a hold of herself. Sakura then forced herself to finish her shower and get dressed before she made her way into her room. Sakura was then a bit startled to see Shikamaru sitting in a nearby computer chair waiting for her.

"You are sick" Shikamaru said suddenly, something that Sakura saw coming. She didn't reply but instead she nodded in affirmation.

"You are dying" He continued while staring into her eyes and she looked at him with a sigh.

"Yes" Sakura Said while maintaining his look.

 **A/N There you have it as promised, this chapter took me longer because I'm trying to build the plot more. To those who asked for more Itachi and Sakura action I have to make this as realistic as possible and she doesn't even know he likes her. But just you guys wait, so yeah review if you guys want me to update more. I would love to see all the people who favorite my story to review and tell me what you like and dislike and so on. The more reviews the more motivated I get people. ALSO I DON'T HAVE A BETA SO I KNOW THERE WILL BE MISTAKES JUST BARE WITH ME PLEASE.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I know it's such a late update, but school kills me and I've been so busy and yadda yadda you guys already know all the same excuses. Please review, the more reviews the more motivated I am to update. Also thank you to all the people currently supporting my story I really truly appreciate it.

Sakura sighed for the 10 time that day and looked over at Konoha's number one lazy ninja lounging with a book over his eyes in the corner of the lab room. Shikamaru hadn't left Sakura's side since he figure out she was sick. Sakura was annoyed by it but was also appreciative for his concern, on the other hand if she didn't find a cure soon she was going to die and more importantly many others as well.

While Sakura didn't seem worried she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, while she knew she was a capable medic, she also knew she was getting weaker by the day.

Just than the lab door was slammed open causing Shikamaru to sit abruptly dropping the book he was currently using to block the light while he napped.

"Naruto, this is a lab don't be so loud" Sakura said with a huff while bending down and retrieving the book Shikamaru dropped. Sakura looked down at the medical text set open to a certain page and as her eyes scanned the book she gasped.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan I just wanted to know if you were hungry, hey what's wrong" Naruto said with his hands behind his head looking over Sakura's shoulders. Sakura quickly made her way over to her lab bench and started scribbling down notes, Shikamaru who hadn't said a word since he was woken abruptly made his way over to Sakura and read her notes as she wrote them, and his eyes widen as well.

"What's going on guys" Naruto tried again trying to see what Sakura was writing again.

"I got it" Sakura said with a grin and looked at Shikamaru who raised his eyebrows.

"Sakura can you even do this" Replied Shikamaru with a look of concern. Naruto looked back and forth between Sakura and Shikamaru with a confused look and slowly back out of the lab room into the hallway muttering under his breath.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru with determination in her eyes and scurried around the room to retrieve supplies but was stopped when Shikamaru stood in her way with his arms crossed.

"Sakura this could kill someone instead of heal them" Said Shikamaru with concern in his voice.

"I know" Sakura said looking at him in the eyes and then looking down back at the page that inspired her in the first place. "That's why I'm going to try it on myself "

 **Sasuke POV**

Sasuke had a mix of emotions, he was angry and disappointed but more so angry. He starred at his brother standing near the gates of sand as Sasuke stood on top of the wall. Sasuke couldn't understand what game his brother was playing at with his wife. Sasuke wouldn't mention it aloud, but he was concerned; his brother was strong headed and when he wanted something he got it.

Sasuke was concerned that he might want his wife and that's a battle Sasuke wasn't sure he could win. Quickly brushing that thought off he narrowed his eyes at Itachi. There was no way he was going to give up on his wife, he would make her forgive him if it was the last thing he did.

Itachi sensing a hole being drilled into his back, looked up at his brother and smirked and then looked away again to look out into the desert with a knowing look.

 **Kazekage tower**

As everyone made there way into the Kazekage office Sakura stood next to Gaara. Sakura wasn't sure how this was going to go but she was ready. From a nod from Gaara Sakura began.

" I …..am dying" Sakura Said causing everyone but Shikamaru eyes to widen. Before anyone could interrupt her Sakura quickly added.

"I contracted the virus about a month ago and have been prolonging my health with the use of my Chakra, I understand this may come as a surprise to all of you but I have been working day and night to figure out a way to help the sand village and myself" Sakura said as quickly as possible before someone could interrupt her.

"Sakura how could you not mention anything to us" Naruto began with tears threating to come out of his ocean blue eyes.

"Naruto just let her finish" Shikamaru Said with a hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing everyone's attention to snap towards Shikamaru.

"You knew about this" Sasuke growled out at Shikamaru who didn't bother turning to towards him.

"Sasuke shut up" Sakura said glaring at him before continuing" I have come up with a way to cure the virus, I don't know if it will work but I will be testing the procedure on myself" Sakura said with a pausing allowing that information to sink into everyone's head, looks of relief filled the room.

"But the cure could kill me faster than the virus can" Sakura finished and everyone's faces that were once filled with relief, turned pale and Naruto looked like he was going to be sick.

"No" Sasuke Said stepping forward glaring at Sakura who tried to ignore him.

"By injecting myse—" Sakura tried to continue but Sasuke stepped even closer with a deadly aura and said

"I said NO" Sasuke seethed through his teeth. Sakura's eyes snapped towards Sasuke.

"You have no say in my life and whether I live, or die is also not your decision to make, you are not God and you are not my Husband, so get out of my face" Sakura said stepping up to Sasuke as well, Naruto suddenly very gently took hold of Sasuke shoulder and said with a low voice.

"Let's hear her out Sasuke" Naruto said looking down at the floor, Sasuke being taken aback by the fact Naruto had spoken to him other than with anger, slowly backed up. Sakura who was radiating an angry aura kept her eyes locked on Sasuke and huffed before she continued for the thousandth time.

"I will inject myself with a drug that will place my body into a semi-comatose state in which my body will internally begin to cure itself because of my yin seal, but that won't heal me itself I will then have someone inject another drug that will seal my Charka pathways essentially not allowing the virus to progress anymore. Which is where the last and most important drug will come in, This drug can and most likely will kill me, it will cause my body to secrete the virus through my pores. If all goes well I will wake up in 24 hours and I will be able to take the counter active drug, so I can no longer contract the virus. I hope to then be able to use the secreted potent virus to make the medicine that will allow all my patients to be cured without going through this painful process" Sakura finished with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

To Say everyone was surprised would be an understatement, people stood wide eyed looking at Sakura like she had grown two heads.

"Sakura you said painful process, you will be in pain while you are comatose" Gaara said with a look of concern. Causing Sakura to turn to look at him and said slowly.

"This process will be like having your organs extracted while awake, the only way I will be able to handle such pain is being put in the comatose state, so my body doesn't shut down before the virus can be extracted" Sakura answered looking at Gaara who looked concerned beyond belief.

"Everyone please retire to your quarters for the night, so I can speak to Sakura" Said Gaara as everyone shuffled out leaving Sasuke who stood staring at Sakura and then eventually turned around and walked away.

"Sakura are you sure about this maybe there is another way" Gaara said with warm eyes searching Sakura for any hesitation.

"I have never been so sure about something in my life" Sakura said with understanding eyes.

 **Sakura POV**

Sakura made her way to her room and as she drew closer she felt a familiar Chakra in her room. As she entered the dark room she closed the door behind her and looked at the intruder.

"Yes Itachi-san" Sakura said with tired eyes. Itachi merely stared at Sakura for a couple of minutes before he stood from his seated position and towered over her frame.

"Sakura, I cant tell you what to do, but I trust that you have thought this through and I will choose to put my faith in your skills as a medic" Itachi began to say as Sakura stared at her feet.

"But please do not die" Itachi finished leaning down to place a light kiss to Sakura's forehead and proceeded to walk out leaving a blushing Sakura.

 **Next day**

Sakura finished putting on clothes in her lab office that had a hospital bed set up with many monitors around it. She stood with a white thank top and grey shorts, she knew she would be secreting a lot of liquid and needed the sampling from the secretion for the actual cure so the least amount of clothes the more practical.

A knock came from the door and in came the Konoha shinobi and Gaara. Naruto came over to Sakura and picked her up and gave her a hug and said.

"Sakura-Chan you can't die okay, I was going to wait until we left to tell you, but Hinata-Chan is pregnant and we need our babies God mother alive okay" Naruto Said causing Sakura's eyes to water.

"You Baka you should have told me earlier" Sakura said lifting her head to hit Naruto on the head but instead softly patted his head. "Congratulations brother" Sakura said, causing Naruto to tear up and look away. Kakashi then came up behind Naruto

"Get away Naruto it's my turn" Kakashi said while pushing Naruto out of the way before hugging Sakura.

"While I am surprisingly not pregnant, I'm sure Pakkun would miss you dearly Sakura, so you can't die" Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Shut up old man I'm not going to die" Sakura said looking up at her father figure. Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru came next hugging Sakura and Neji began.

"Well Sakura-san upon the discovery that I'm going to be an uncle as well you need to be alive to stop me from killing Naruto" Neji said with a smirk causing Sakura to laugh and nod. Gaara gave Sakura a hug but said no words because he had said all he needed to say the night before.

"Well this is defiantly a lot more troublesome then I thought, but please don't die I can't put up with Ino alone and I have no one to play shogi with either" Shikamaru said while hugging Sakura.

Finally, Itachi made his way up to Sakura and slowly patted her on the head and said the words that Sakura needed to hear the most.

"I believe in you" Itachi said before he himself backed away.

Sakura stood there looking at her teammates and friends and nodded her head before she climbed into bed where Naruto helped her by placing a blanket around her waist and a nurse approached with the first drug. Before the nurse could inject Sakura, they heard the door to the room open and Sasuke came in looking stoic as ever.

"Can you give us a moment" Sakura Said to everyone that seemed surprised by her but nodded none the less and left the room. Itachi stared at Sasuke a little longer then the others and left the room last.

Sasuke slowly made his way over to Sakura but kept a safe distance away as to not piss her off.

"Don't do this" Sasuke began which caused Sakura's eyes to harden. But before she could snap at Sasuke he said again.

"Please… don't do this" Said Sasuke again with down casted eyes and Sakura stared back with surprised eyes, Sakura doesn't ever remember Sasuke saying please. Sakura lifted her hand and gestured for Sasuke to approach her, he slowly made his way closer where Sakura took his hand in hers and said.

"You have never believed in my skills, but I can do this; this doesn't change anything between us, but I will live Sasuke. Even if it means I must survive without you, I will live" Sakura said looking Sasuke in his eyes. Sasuke understood the double meaning behind her words and while he was disappointed by them he just wanted Sakura to be okay. As Sakura began to pull away from his hand he quickly grabbed her wrist and leaned down and kissed her forehead which caused Sakura to flinch but accept it none the less.

Sasuke walked away and opened the door and allowed everyone back into the room where the nurse then prepped the needle again.

"Ready Sakura-san" Asked the Nurse before she approached Sakura who looked at everyone in the eyes lingering on Sasuke's before saying.

"yes"

 **Thanks for reading everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I just wanted to clear some more things up.**

 **The girl Sasuke cheated on Sakura with will show up in a later chapter but she will not play a big role, she will just be a formality to the introduction to the story.**

 **The backstory behind Sasuke will commence next chapter and you will begin to understand Sasuke a bit more**

 **I have actually thought the whole story through now and am ready to write, but before then I want to make sure people enjoy my story so please review and share your opinions.**

 **I have an idea who I would like Sakura to end up with but I would also like your opinions, please let me know.**

 **Have a great day/night**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM BACK… I have not given up on any of my stories I will write them all until I'm done. I have just been creating an outline for them. Please review so I can have some feedback and most of all motivation to keep writing! And thank you to all that take the time to review it means a lot to me!**

"Sakura, I insist that you stay another week at least, you are not at full health as of yet" asked Gaara staring at her intently as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"I'm fine and I need to get this medical information back to Konoha as soon as possible." Sakura said with a smile. Gaara stared past Sakura towards the group of Konoha shinobi lingering in the background.

"Goodbye Gaara, thank you…" Sakura began with a long pause before continuing "For helping me back on to my feet when I needed someone the most" Sakura said while wrapping her arms around Gaara.

Gaara slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura and nuzzled his head against her neck, he slowly inhaled her scent. Sakura slowly pulled away and turned around. As Sakura was about to walk away Gaara caught her hand and drew her in once again and kissed Sakura in the corner of her mouth.

Sakura stood wide eyed looking up at Gaara but before she could recover from the shock he turned and whispered goodbye under his breath and disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Sakura slowly backed away and turned to meet the rest of her team at the gates and was not surprised to see a glare directed towards her, what was more surprising was two sets of glares pointed at her. Sakura drew her eyes up to meet the Uchiha brothers gaze with a glare of her own daring someone to say something.

"Well onward fellow shinobi" Kakashi said Sarcastically as they proceeded into the dessert.

The trip through the desert was grueling so as soon as they made it into the fire nation they made camp near a waterfall.

Sakura sat in silence as she coughed for the thousandth time that day, Naruto made his way over to Sakura and sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling Sakura-Chan" Naruto said looking up at the sky with both his hands behind his head.

"I'm fine Naruto" Sakura said with a bit of irritation lingering in her voice.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan… it's just you almost died… you literally almost left this world, but you don't want anyone to worry about you" Naruto said holding his voice steadily and staring at her.

Sakura stared back and then looked back at the sky and thought back to a couple of days ago to probably one of the most painful moments of her life.

 _As the nurse finished her job Sakura stared over at the wall and slowly turned her attention to Sasuke as her eyes drooped from the drugs given to her and tears slowly made their way down her face._

 _Everyone had been sitting around for hours before the first sign of life from Sakura was heard. If a shrill scream of pain could be considered a sign of life. Sasuke abruptly made his was to Sakura but was stopped by Naruto as they all watched Sakura suffer in pain._

 _Even Itachi seemed very unsettled when purple liquid began to seep from her body and she began to cry in so much pain it made him cringe inwardly. No one made a move until Sakura began to convulse, even Kakashi who had been the quietest; lunged forward to hold Sakura down with a look of grief in his eyes. The heart monitor suddenly went off into a flat line and everyone began panicking and yelling._

" _Do something" Itachi growled out to the nurse on standby who looked frightened but didn't move a muscle._

" _She cant" Shikamaru said with his hand in front of his face._

" _Sakura as directed every medical staff to allow the process to run its course…..even if she flat lines" Shikamaru said getting quieter as Sasuke and Itachi whipped their heads towards him._

" _That doesn't make any sense, she's going to die if we don't do anything" Naruto exclaimed with his arms flailing._

 _Sasuke felt his heart slow as the seconds that Sakura's heart stopped continue to tick by. It couldn't have been more then a minute before Sakura's monitor came back to life. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and everyone else in the room seemed to do the same._

 _A nurse came over and began to link cords to Sakura's head silently. Everyone observed, what they didn't expect was for Shikamaru to jump up in a panic when the cords that connected to a monitor produced flat lines._

" _What, what's happening!" Naruto Said in another panic staring at Shikamaru. Shikamaru stared at the paper work with the results and looked back at the group before he said._

" _Sakura…. Is in a Coma" As those words left his mouth Sasuke couldn't bear to be in the room any longer he felt suffocated and left the room to sink to the floor in despair._

Sakura was zoned out for a while before she heard Naruto talking to the group.

"I found a river nearby" Naruto said excitedly. Sakura heard this and rose to her feet to start walking in the direction Naruto was pointing at before Sasuke gripped her wrist.

"You shouldn't go off alone, you're still sick" Sasuke said with a frown, Sakura snatched her wrist away and said she was fine and walked off anyways.

Sakura probably walked for 10 minutes before she reached the river with a waterfall noisily in the background. She slowly took off her shirt and medic skirt, with only her breast wrappings and spandex shorts left she dunked her feet in to test the water before submerging herself inside completely.

Having been so concentrated on recent events Sakura didn't notice someone creeping behind her until it was too late.

"Sasuke I said I was fine" Sakura began but was cut off with a kunai being pointed at her throat.

"Hello sweet cherry blossom, unfortunately I am not dear Sasuke-kun but I'm going to need you to come with me" Replied the stranger. Sakura knew that voice anywhere.

"Kabuto, how may I be of service to you" Asked Sakura slowly getting up and backing away from the water.

"You see, I created a beautiful poison recently and imagine my disappointment when I figured out that you have found a cure.. so Damn quick" Kabuto said with some irritation while driving the kunai deeper into her neck.

Sakura knew she didn't have much strength or chakra because how sick she had been she knew her greatest chance of getting away was to get help.

"Kabuto you must be a fool to come not even a mile from some of the strongest shinobi in the world" Sakura said with her hands raised in surrender.

"Crazy yes, but never a fool; you see Sakura-chan I happen to know that you are of great importance to these strong shinobi and that your life matters a lot more then you may think" Kabuto said while walking around to face Sakura.

"Isn't that right Sasuke-kun" continued Kabuto as he looked straight behind Sakura into the forest. Sasuke slowly walked towards Sakura and Kabuto calmly.

"Kabuto let her go" Said Sasuke seething through his teeth. Kabuto forced Sakura to turn around with the kunai still at her neck.

"I can't, you didn't follow through with our deal and Orochimaru is very very upset, you knew that by not doing what you were told. Your precious Sakura-Chan would be taken, and we would do to her what we did to your father and dear Sakura her is a beautiful women so I'm sure there are more ways than one to make her suffer before she dies" Said Kabuto while using his free hand to trail up her stomach and graze the lower edge of her breast.

"Interesting" Came a voice directly behind Kabuto, Kabuto cringed inwardly but didn't move before he began to speak.

"Ah Itachi nice of you to join the party" Kabuto said without turning around and tightening his hold on Sakura. Slowly multiple Chakras came into the field and Kabuto laughed loudly when he felt his body become still and his hand holding Sakura drop. Turning around Shikamaru held Kabuto in place with his shadow but Kabuto continued to laugh as Itachi came forward to deliver a killing blow.

"Stop!" Sakura Said and everyone looked at her startled.

"What's the problem Sakura" Naruto Said stepping forward as Sakura took a step back and remained silent.

"You see Naruto-Kun Sakura here has felt my little surprise. Isn't that right Sakura?" Asked Kabuto.

"He…He put a seal on me" Sakura began to say as she twisted to show where Kabuto's hand had been rested on her stomach.

"Yes, and not just any seal, this seal links my life with Sakura. If I dies she dies, any pain I feel she feels we are essentially one and the only one who can remove the seal is master Orochimaru" Said Kabuto as he felt Shikamaru release his jitsu upon recognizing the seal.

"So, here's what's going to happen I'm going to take Sakura and until lord Orochimaru gets what he wants for that to happen I will be seeing you Sasuke-Kun later…. Or maybe if you're not up for the task I'm sure Orochimaru would love Itachi to come in your place" Kabuto said as he grabbed Sakura and pushed her to walk in front of him and began to walk away from the group of shinobi. As Kabuto jumped into the trees with Sakura in front of him. Sasuke and Itachi watched their backs before facing each other and then the group.

"What the fuck have you done" Asked Naruto glaring at Sasuke.

 **So I had serious writers block, I had this mostly written and could not think of where I wanted to go with this until NOW! So review and I promise to update next week, this is going to get crazy and I hope you're all on board for the ride.**


End file.
